


The Blood of the Covenant is Thicker than the Water of the Womb

by SPECIESUNSPECIFIED



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jedi, Literally all OCs - Freeform, Other, Padawan, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPECIESUNSPECIFIED/pseuds/SPECIESUNSPECIFIED
Summary: Kira is on a mission. After months spent in the temple, she's glad to be able to get outside for once, even if it is only to watch over a treaty signing, and hopefully convincing a system to join the Republic. But, of course, Kira's actual parents are on this planet, and Jedi are not supposed to even come in contact with their parents. But, the council couldn't have known that her parents would be there. After all, they found her three systems away.





	1. Chapter 1

The door to my room opened. I'm not sure why I was awake, the sun wasn't even up, but I was and I had no intentions of getting ready for at least another three hours. I rolled over to face away from the light streaming in from the open doorway.  
"Up." Master said. She wasn't as harsh as normal, not that she was particularly harsh anyway, but it was enough less harsh that I decided to cover my face with a pillow. "I'm serious Kira. You have a lot of stuff to do in the next two days."  
I groaned. I was way too tired to get up, let alone deal with whatever stupid thing I had today. I pulled my blankets up and shut my eyes tighter.  
"Kira, we have to leave for a mission the day after tomorrow, and you have to talk to Master Drallig about classes." Master said. She walked over. And I was cold.  
"Ugh." I muttered, and sat up. My eyes opened, and I had to cover them with my hand. The light was way to bright.  
"Good. Please meet me in the cafeteria at 7:30, I need to tell you about the mission and you need to study." Master said, and left the room. She had not given my blanket back. It would be back before tonight, but I wanted it now.  
I slowly stood up, cracking my back, and stumbled over to my closet. I grabbed my normal everyday outfit and changed quickly. Maybe I could get some sleep in before 7:30. I looked at the clock and sighed. No sleep was to be had, as I would only get about 15 minutes before I had to leave. Joy.  
I decided to walk around the halls of the temple for  a bit. One of my friends was generally up early, maybe I'll run into her. Or, stumble into her, based on my sleep deprived state. I clipped my light saber to my belt and headed down.

I didn't see anyone out in the halls, which was unusual. Maybe I was just up earlier than most people. How annoying. I got my breakfast and sat down across from my master.  
"Wow, you're actually early for once." She said, looking at the clock. It was only 7:25. It was amazing.  
"I didn't have to do much," I replied. "and I didn't have to talk to anyone."  
"Well, now there's more time to tell you about the next couple of days, and the mission." Master said. She took a bite of her breakfast. "So you're technically free for today, but you should probably do some research for the mission."  
"I can't do research if I don't know what I'm researching." I said. It wasn't that I particularly cared about the research, seeing as I would end up researching something completely useless, but I had to at least start by researching for the mission.  
"I'll get to that. Anyway, tomorrow, you need to pack, but you also need to train. Not necessarily with light sabers, but at least fitness. You haven't been able to with your random research projects that you decided were necessary." Master replied. I nodded. Maybe I could get out of it, but probably not, so I just went with it. "Okay, the mission."  
"One second." I had finished my food, and needed to throw my trash away. I went back to the table and sat down. "Continue."  
"Thanks." Master said. "Our mission, since you're so eager to know, is on Karechia. Karechia and Kollun are signing a peace treaty in three days, and hopefully will pledge allegiance to The Republic. We're going there to oversee the signing, on request of the King of Karechia. He apparently is worried about Kollun attacking the city, as they have expressed a certain wanting to ally themselves with the Seperatists."  
"Oh." I said. I didn't know much about Karechia or Kollun, but I knew that they were in the Mid Rim. "So, do you want me to research the culture or what?"  
"The culture would be nice, and maybe some things about the geography. That should be good." Master said. "It's 8:30 now, so you have until 9:30 to do what you want, and then you need to go to your first test. I'll probably be in the créche, helping out with some classes. You can find me there if you need anything you can't get on your own."  
I nodded and stood up. I walked out the door to the cafeteria and started off to one of my friends' room. It would be a miracle if she was up yet, but she had to do the same service for the temple thing as I did. 

I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. Was she on a mission today? I didn't think so. I closed my eyes and tried searching for her. I couldn't feel her force signature in the room, so she wasn't there.  
I started walking around the hallways, eyes still closed, searching for her annoyingly hectic force signature. I had bumped into three walls and at least one person before I picked up a hint of her.  
I opened my eyes and looked for a clock. Her signature was down in the classrooms. She was never up this early, so I was surprised she was there. I turned around the corner and looked at the clock. There was still an hour left before I actually had to do something before I would forget. I didn't need to talk to Leila now, I could wait about twenty minutes.  
I decided to go to the Archives. Maybe I could get some research in. But then again, I would only have about five minutes of research before I had to leave to start my day by the time I got there. Why was everything so far apart? It was extremely annoying.  
So, I just went down to the classrooms. I could talk to Leila anyway, so it wouldn't be too bad. When I got there, it was only 9:10. I had fifty minutes to not do anything. I went to look for Leila.  
I didn't really want to check in every room, so I used the force to find her again. At this close of a proximity, it wasn't hard to pinpoint her location to one of the rooms. I went to room four.  
I stopped in the doorway and looked in. Leila was with Master Jocasta Nu, talking about something or other. They were gesturing to a piece of paper and every once in a while Leila would write something down in her notebook. She was probably signing up to watch youngling classes. She liked that.  
I walked inside, setting my bag down on a chair. Leila got up almost as soon as I went in, so I didn't have to wait for very long to talk to her.  
"Kira!" She said, grinning. She dropped her bag on a chair near mine. "Why are you so early?"  
"I had nothing better to do," I replied. "Anyway, I have a mission in two days... well technically a day and a halfish. I won't be around much tomorrow."  
"Oh cool. Where's the mission to?" She asked.  
"Karechia." I thought for a moment. "Which leads me to my question. Do you know anything about Karechia. You took a basic course on Mid Rim cultures a couple years ago, right?"  
"We didn't cover Karechia. I do know that it's sister planet is Kollun, but that's about it." She said. "Why, don't you want to do research on it?"  
"No, not really actually." I said, rolling my eyes. "Thanks anyway."  
"Well, you can get some research in now."  
"It takes fifteen minutes to get to the archives from here." I said. "And I still have about half an hour before I actually have to do something. I don't want to waste that on walking."  
She nodded in an absent-minded way. "Well, I have to go the the crèche at some point in the near future. You're welcome go join me."  
"No, I have to ask Master Drallig about teaching saber lessons." I replied. Today would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a lightsaber turning on. I jumped up and turned on my saber as well. I looked at the doorway and relaxed. It was just my master. I switched off my lightsaber and opened the window shade.  
"Good, you're up." She said. "We leave for Karechia in an hour. The clones are already on the ship, and I expect you to be down at the hangar in forty five minutes." With that she left.  
I groaned. I didn't want to go back on the ship. It was way too confined, and the food was awful. I wouldn't have time to eat breakfast before leaving. Not that the temple food was great, but it was better than ration bars.  
I got changed quickly, checked my bag to make sure I had everything I needed, which I did thank the force, and headed down to the hangar. I wasn't even out of the door yet when I had to go back inside. I had left my lightsaber on the bedside table. I grabbed it, checked the clock, and started off again.  
It was only about 7:15, I still had half an hour left. I decided to go and find my friend who I knew would be up early. The problem was finding her before 7:45. I had an idea of where she would be, but I wasn't certain.  
I went off to find her in the créche. She sometimes helped with monitoring them while they slept. Her master was a former head of clan, so she had sort of inherited his love for younglings.  
When I got to the wing, I walked through the halls, searching for the Heliost dormitory. We were both in that clan, so she generally hung out around there.  
The dormitory was around the middle of the hall, so I didn't have to walk far before I found her. And I technically didn't find her. Apparently, a couple younglings were also up at this time, so Mari decided that telling them to run at me was a great idea.  
After they had let go of my legs, Mari walked up to me.  
"You look tired." She remarked. "Do you have a mission today?"  
"Yeah," I replied. "I have about ten minutes before I have to leave for the hangar. It took longer to get down here than I expected."  
"Oh you're lucky. I haven't on a mission in weeks." Mari sighed. "But, I get to look after younglings  for longer, so that's fun."  
"If it meant I didn't have to get up early, I would love to give you this mission." I said, rubbing my eyes.  
"I want to go on a mission!" One on the younglings who had stuck around said.  
I looked down. "You might want to wait until you're a little older." I looked at the wall clock. 7:30. "I should probably leave now. I have to be at the hangar in fifteen minutes."  
"Okay then. Good luck." Mari said. She extended her hand to the younglings still hanging around me. "Come on, let's get you guys back to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."  
I walked away from the sounds of whining and complaining. I would never have a padawan if I didn't have to.  
It was 7:47 when I got to the hangar. I was late, but it wasn't noticeable. Thank the force for that.  
"Good, you're here. Most of the supplies have already been packed, and the clones should be able to get the last of the boxes." Master said, not even bothering to look at me as she watched the troopers load the ship. "Just get on the ship and meet me on the bridge when I comm you."  
I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and walked onto the ship.  
I walked straight to my room, actively avoiding anyone that I might see along the way. I put my bag down on the bed, and hung up the extra clothes I brought, just in case it was warmer or colder than my regular clothes would allow. I didn't think that would be the case, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.  
I turned the light on, and took out my datapads that I had picked up from the archives before leaving. It was absolutely necessary to learn Ubese, especially if it would keep me from being bored during this mission. Peace Treaty signings. How awful and boring. I had already started on some of the reading, and I had about fifteen minutes before Master would call me to the bridge. I would be able to get at least a quarter of the way through the first book.  
I was well into the reading when my commlink beeped. I looked at the page number, and headed to the bridge. When I got there, Master was there, as well as the Admiral and the Captain.  
"You're here, great." Master said. I stood at the holoprojector, waiting for someone to talk.  
"So what did you find out about Karechia?" Master asked.  
"Well, it's culture is very unique." I had to pick my words carefully, because I really didn't know that much about it. "At the time we should be there, they'll be in the middle of a festival. I think it's celebrating life or something similar."  
"Do you know anything about the festival?" The Admiral asked.  
"Most treaties and laws are signed during the festival, at about 90%. It lasts for a week, and it lasts for the whole day every day. There is lots of dancing and singing, and if something is being signed, it will be the last thing at the end of the week." I said. "We'll be getting to Karechia around the fifth day of the festival, which means that there will be four more days before we have to watch the signing of the peace treaty."  
"No offense intended sir, but what are we here for then." Captain Kyle asked. The Admiral shot him a look.  
"No, that's a good question. You're here because the king of Karechia was worried about a possible attack from Kollun. Two Jedi can only do so much against an army, especially since Karechia is a generally peaceful world." Master answered. "Simply the fact that they want us to come to their world is surprising."  
"Wait, why did I have to do research? You know more about Karechia than I do!" I said, pouting. She knew practically everything about Karechia, and yet she still makes me do research! That's not fair.  
"Because you need to learn to focus on one thing at a time." Master said. Captain Kyle chuckled. I glared at him.  
"Sorry commander." He coughed.  
"Anyway, there's going to be a festival. Which means you," Master looked at me, "need to stop by the medbay. Just in case."  
"Fine." I knew that it was a good idea, but I was still annoyed about the useless researching.  
"Since we're still a good day away from the planet, there is no need to discuss what will happen when we get on the planet. You all are dismissed." Master said, and left the projector side.  
I wandered off as well, not bothering to say goodbye. I would see them again in a twelve hours or so, probably before, so I didn't really worry.  
I wandered down to the medbay, trying to get something done before I had no motivation to.  
"Hey commander." Rook said, saluting. "What can I do for you?"  
"There's going to be a festival while we're on the planet, and chances are we'll have to be near it." I said. Rook understood almost immediately. Similar situations had come up before, and he knew I was embarrassed to actually straight up talk about it.  
"Well, here you go commander." He handed me a bottle. "This should be enough to last for a week. Hopefully you won't have to use them, right?"  
"Yeah..." I said, forcing a quick smile on my face. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
I went out of the medbay, trying to decide where to go next. The mess hall was probably a good idea, since I hadn't been able to eat breakfast before leaving.  
Yes, that would be a good idea.


End file.
